


kids that we once knew

by pallasjoanna



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, some mentions of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasjoanna/pseuds/pallasjoanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 30 day Drabble Challenge for Naegi and Kirigiri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start practicing writing, and then I was in a Naegiri mood, so why not?

He’s sure that he’s in the completely wrong building.

First, none of the people here look like students. All have crisp, clean neutral-colored office uniforms except for the occasional oddity, and second, there are no classrooms.

His map was long gone, trampled under one of the shuttles after the wind blew it away. The last person he tried to talk to gave very vague instructions to the information while looking harried, and he didn’t bother to ask again. Perhaps Hope’s Peak had invited him as Super High School Level Unlucky and the typist just made a typo.

The large doors in front of him doesn’t look like the information office either, but he has to try. The knocks sound magnified in the vast corridors. He opens it before realizing that two people are holding a conversation inside.

"—not my father—"

A purple-haired girl turns as he walks into the room. 

His step falters. ”Ah, s-sorry. I got lost and ended up here…er—” 

"It’s not a problem. We were about to be done." The man at the desk says and Naegi recognizes him as the principal. 

_Really, of all places to get lost in on the first day…_

"I’ll take my leave." The girl announces, not turning back to the principal as she did. Her eyes aren’t focused on Naegi, but they are cold and blank.

"Next time, then, Kyou—Kirigiri-san."

Kirigiri? If he remembers correctly, “So you’re—”

"I’d prefer not to discuss that right now." She strides out of the room. "You must be from the 78th class."

The way she said it was absolute.

"Yes." He hurries to catch up to her. Standing side by side, he finds that she’s taller than him. "My name is Makoto Naegi."

She nods, and her eyes aren’t so cold anymore. “Kyouko Kirigiri.”


	2. accusation and denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this drawing [here](http://smonia.tumblr.com/post/47246407170/naegi-youve-got-a-massive-crush-on-me-y).

Hope’s Peak Academy case #5

Evidence #1: Testimonies from most of Class 78, half of which may be gossip but since similar testimonies were given by the more perceptive members of the class (i.e. Sayaka Maizono) then these are considered semi-valid.

Evidence # 2: Body language around supposed subject of affections. Blushing and constant staring observed often, along with expressions of “amazement” and “awe”.

Evidence #3: (Personal testimony) At the end of the school festival, I decided to confront Naegi about this by directly accusing him of having a “massive crush” on me.

He denied it at first, however, after taking into account my title as a Super High School Level Detective, he admitted to it, asking me as well if I felt the same way.

Needless to say, the conclusion was inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Class 78 had their own group website where they posted their pictures, videos and random statuses. Chihiro made it.


	3. restless

Their rooms at the Future Foundation headquarters are non-soundproof, as they found out the first time one of them screamed in their sleep.

On the laptop screen, Class 78 yells themselves hoarse, cheering for Ikusaba to cross the finish line. She hears three muffled knocks at the door before Naegi enters, holding two mugs of steaming hot chocolate.

There are dark circles under his eyes.

"Couldn’t sleep again," he says sheepishly. "I heard something in the middle of the night and I figured that…"

"It’s fine." She pulls a chair for him to sit on. "I was just looking at the website.

"Ah, that."

They sit in silence. The video gets shaky, as if whoever was holding the camera was being jostled around by the audience. Kuwata manages to squish his face against it.

"Is this our class festival?"

His eyes are getting misty. She doesn’t comment on it. “Yes.”

"Wish I could remember it."

"Still no progress?"

"No." His eyebrows scrunch together, like he’s trying at this very moment, but a moment later, he gives a defeated sigh.

Maizono gives Naegi a high five. The rest are already posing for a photo, and she can spot herself settling down beside Naegi.

"But I think it would hurt more if we did remember," he continues.

She nods and takes a deep gulp of hot chocolate.


	4. snowflake and winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little thing has been sitting in my head since last year but I got steamrolled by the last year of high school. By the way, I chose the name Sachiko for Makoto and Kyouko (referring them to their first names in this chapter since they're married and all) since it means "happy child".

"—and then when you’re done with cutting the square, you fold it into triangles like this."

"Is this right, Daddy?"

"Yup, and then you can cut shapes on this side here and here…"

Makoto teaching their daughter how to cut snowflakes on the living room floor was a pleasant background sound to listen to as Kyouko sat cross-legged on the sofa with a laptop perched on her lap. It’s been a busy week for the both of them, even as Christmas was drawing near, and she couldn’t help but think that they haven’t been spending enough time with Sachiko. 

Which was why Kyouko was looking forward to the weekend. She had finished all pending cases as promptly as she could along with all the work from Future Foundation. But apparently though, someone was determined to make her life a bit more difficult.

She felt a soft tug at her sleeve.

"Mommy, look!" Sachiko proudly raised her snowflake up to her with her chubby fists, puffing her chest out.  It’s a blue six-pointed snowflake with rounded edges and decorated with diamonds and triangles.

Kyouko smiled and put her laptop away. She bent slightly to Sachiko’s height and gently took it from her, turning it over in her hands. “This is really good, Sachiko. Is it okay if Mommy and Daddy will hang this on the Christmas tree?” 

Sachiko’s eyes widened. “Really? Thank you, Mommy!” And then she turned to Makoto as he stood up and tackled him in a hug. “Thank you, Daddy!”

"Heh, you did your best! You should be proud of yourself." He reached down and ruffled her short brown hair.

Their matching grins made a warmth bloom within her chest. Sachiko mostly took after her father, although Makoto insisted that he could see Kyouko in her features. Kyouko took two heavy books from the shelf near her to press the paper snowflake in between. 

After sending off Sachiko to brush her teeth, Makoto plopped down beside her on the sofa, exhaling loudly as he did so and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She leaned on him as she typed a reply to an email. Her husband smelled like clean soap, and she wanted nothing more than to turn her laptop off and curl up on bed with him.

"Still working?" he commented, the last syllable morphing into a yawn.

"Mm. Also, I don’t think I can stay with Sachiko tomorrow like I promised," The police requested my help on a major case. Do you have anything important?"

"Well, the Future Foundation just told me to check up on Hinata-kun and the rest. Again." He sighed. "I told it’s nothing to worry about since it’s been a decade already, but they’re insisting even after all this time. So, should we drop Sachiko off at Asahina’s?"

"She’s visiting her family for the holidays," she said, recalling a text that she had received from the ever-cheerful brunette two days ago. "How about Togami’s?"

"Didn’t he say he’s busy and that he ‘has no time for babysitting someone else’s brat?’"

She snorted. He was the only one out of the six of them who could work from home and he also had his housekeeping staff. “Since when did you take Togami seriously?”

Togami had mellowed out from the arrogant, pompous brat that he had been all those years ago, and when Kyouko recalled that particular conversation, his words had sounded like he was just being rude out of habit to Makoto.

That drew a laugh from him. “Point taken. Fukawa?”

"She just moved in with Togami." Kyouko wasn’t particularly worried about her daughter being around Fukawa. She had gotten better and more confident in herself after all those years, and even Syo was more amiable to be with. 

"That’s news to me. I should congratulate the both of them tomorrow. How about—"

The sound of tiny footsteps reached her ears as Sachiko marched back to the living room, face smeared with toothpaste. 

Makoto reached for a face that he had placed nearby. “Sachiko, wash your face properly after you brush your teeth, okay?” he said as he wiped the bubbles from her face. “You’re gonna look like Santa Claus!”

"Ho ho ho!" She giggled as she sat on Makoto’s lap.

Kyouko resumed typing as Makoto asked their daughter, “Is it okay if you’ll stay with Big Brother Hagakure tomorrow?”

"Aww. You won’t stay with me?"

"Mommy and Daddy have a lot of work to do. Don’t worry! We’ll be with you on Christmas."

"It’s okay. Big Brother Hagakure is really fun. You know what we did last week?"

"What?"

"You have to guess!"

"Kyouko, a little help?" He nudged her playfully.

She looked up from the laptop and pretended to consider an answer, then she shook her head. “Mommy doesn’t know, dear.” And then she resumed typing.

"Yay, I win!" Sachiko pumped her little fists into the air. "So last week, there was a lot of snow, so we went to a little hill near his house, and—"

"And—?" He prompted.

"We went rolling down! Like big, giant snowballs!"

There was a moment of silence. Kyouko looked up again to see Makoto’s face. It was frozen in a horrified expression.

“ _Is that so?_ " Makoto seemed to be strangling the words as he said them and he looked as if he would’ve strangled Hagakure as well.

Kyouko would happily do it first.

She closed her laptop. “So, Togami’s it is.”


End file.
